Her Romeo
by MaraudersUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: Fred/Hermione. Set in the summer before Half Blood Prince. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." ―William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.


These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume.  
― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

* * *

**Her Romeo.**

* * *

Hermione wandered over to her favorite spot under the big Oak tree, and sat down. She opened her book and started to read.

'Romeo, Romeo , Wherefore art thou Romeo?'

Closing the book, she sighed. Why couldn't she be like Juliet? Juliet's hair was long and sleek whilst hers was medium length and bushy. She had blonde hair and blue eyes to Hermione's brown hair and eyes. And there was the fact that Juliet had Romeo. Hermione sighed again.  
"Romeo, Romeo , Wherefore art thou Romeo?"  
"Romeo? Who's that?" asked a voice from behind her. She realized she had spoken out loud. "He's no one. Just a character from a Muggle play, Romeo and Juliet." she replied rapidly slamming the book closed and turning around . He was standing there. Her Romeo.

"Fred." she whispered under her breath.  
"Hey 'Mione." he replied and her heart stopped. He was standing there in a t-shirt and shorts. His ginger hair flopped lazily into his eyes, and was perfectly ruffled, giving me the impression that he had just rolled out of bed. His sapphire blue eyes looked like two pools of water she longed to swim in. He had a sprinkling of freckles, which looked like cinnamon on his pale face. The usual, ever present, Weasley-twin smirk was gone, replaced instead with a much prefered genuine smile she'd never seen before. He gave a slight cough and Hermione realised she had been staring.

"Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed.  
"See anything you like?" he teased.  
She could feel her face heating up. "I've seen better, Weasley." she smirked.  
Fred leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We both know you haven't Granger." he pulled away, smirking, and continued speaking. "So, about the book. Maybe you could teach me about Muggle literature sometime?"  
"Hmm, I don't know. Do you think you can handle it?" Hermione asked.  
"I can handle anything Granger. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of flawless" Fred smirked. She raised an eyebrow.  
"You can handle anything?" she repeated. He nodded.

'Lets teach this prat a lesson then, Hermione.' she thought to herself.  
"Fine. Let us see how well you can handle anything." she told him, her comment thinly veiled with sarcasm. Without giving herself a second to think, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet. His lips moved in sync with hers. She couldn't deny the fact that he was good. After 30 seconds, she came back to my senses and pushed him away. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't- I didn't mean- I-" her rambling was cut short as Fred put his finger against her lips.  
"You don't need to apologize, I liked it." he replied.  
"Y-you did?" Hermione stuttered.

He didn't reply, he just kissed her. She felt fireworks. He kissed her feverishly and she kissed him back with just as much fervor. She felt her knees give way. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and leant her back against the tree. All Hermione could register was that he tasted of the strawberries she had seen him eating, a mere 2 hours earlier. She felt his hands snake around her waist and she buried her hands into his ginger locks. He ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance that she granted gladly. This kiss was nothing like the one before. The first one was sweet and delicate: everything a first kiss should be. This one was all clashing teeth and it was anything but delicate.

Once breathing became an utter necessity, he pulled away.  
"Wow." she breathed "That was- wow."  
"Yeah. You're something else, Hermione." he told her.  
"That's the first time you've called me Hermione." she told him, "You always call me 'Mi' or 'Mione' or Granger. Never Hermione."  
"Well, I'll call you that more often then." he informed her. They stood there for a while, sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Then he took her hand and tugged on it until they were face to face.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked her.  
"Yes." she replied, without a seconds hesitation.  
He grinned sheepishly and pulled her into a bear hug.

As he walked back into the house she sat down.  
'I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat?' she wondered to herself.

* * *

Reviews are buying a new book.

_Corina_


End file.
